This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Samuel A. Besong Hepatic Lipid Metabolis and Gene Expression In Hen Fatty liver is a serious metabolic abnormality associated with chronic alcoholism. We plan to use commercial laying hen to evaluate the effect of African melon oil seed (AMOS) enriched with omega-3 fatty acid on hepatic lipid metabolism because fatty liver (hepatic steatosis) is also a serious metabolic abnormality in commercial laying hen operations. In the United States, approximately 500 outbreaks of hepatic steatosis per year are recorded, and a proportion (3-5%) of the hepatic steatosis affected flock die. Fatty liver may occur in a variety of situations in which lipid synthesis overwhelms the capacity of the liver to export triacylgylcerols as component of very low density lipoproteins (VLDL), leading to accumulation of fat in the liver. Excess fat impairs liver function and predisposes the liver to metabolic abnormalities and diseases. A major fraction of the triglycerides is packaged into VLDL for secretion. The major role of VLDL is to provide a vehicle for the transport of triglycerides from the liver to peripheral cell types, such as adipocytes, for storage or immediate use as a metabolic fuel. The assembly and secretion of VLDL depends on the expression and interaction of Apolipoprotein B (Apo B) and microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP). We hypothesized that the hypolipidemic effect of omega-3 fatty acids, specifically eicosapentainoic acids, found in African Melon seed is mediated by expression of Apo B and MTP genes. We also hypothesized that AMOS would enhance eggs with omega-3 fatty acids and reduce cholesterol content.